


what do you see?

by toshaGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaGraham/pseuds/toshaGraham
Summary: горизонт событий — воображаемая граница в пространстве-времени, разделяющая те события (точки пространства-времени), которые можно соединить с событиями на светоподобной бесконечности траекториями световых лучей, и те события, которые так соединить нельзя. так как обычно светоподобных бесконечностей у данного пространства-времени две: относящаяся к прошлому и будущему, то и горизонтов событий может быть два: горизонт событий прошлого и горизонт событий будущего.очень грубо говоря, горизонтом событий называется граница чёрной дыры.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	what do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> горизонт событий — воображаемая граница в пространстве-времени, разделяющая те события (точки пространства-времени), которые можно соединить с событиями на светоподобной бесконечности траекториями световых лучей, и те события, которые так соединить нельзя. так как обычно светоподобных бесконечностей у данного пространства-времени две: относящаяся к прошлому и будущему, то и горизонтов событий может быть два: горизонт событий прошлого и горизонт событий будущего.  
> очень грубо говоря, горизонтом событий называется граница чёрной дыры.

близки мы совсем к горизонту событий,  
и скоро нас станет по двое — нас расщепит.  
весь космос (людские сознания) мир нами давно изжитый.  
и твой только разум меня целиком и вконец поглотит.

в этом месте зрачки твои — микрочёрные дыры, и ими твой взгляд проследит  
кометы летящие, звёзды, угасшие мысли и жизни;  
ты видишь чуть больше, чем все,  
but what do you see?

всё ближе воронка чёрнеет из шёлка, всё жёстче лопатки царапает солнце стальными лучами.  
(свет дружбы ведь нас даже тут не достигнет, я понимаю).  
здесь невесомость, и сердце почти не болит, (но всё же в нём будто из стали иголка).  
диагноз — простая любовь, не достать и руками.

мне без тебя было бы больно немного, но, знаешь ли ты,  
чем конец света на самом-то деле прекрасен?  
не просто мы вдруг исчезнем одни,  
и тем, что конец — он для всех, он безотказен.  
(мгновенно мы путь для страданий чужих отсекли).  
думаю, уже убедился ты — безумие сильно заразно.

и прямо сейчас наша жизнь такова, какою мы сами создáли её;  
нами прожито мало — нами прожито много боли.  
мы вместе страдали, смогли ли мы в этом хоть стать «семьёй»?

без кислорода. вся раса уже уничтожена. твоя шея в руках моих, на грубых пальцах мозоли и стёртая кожа.  
уилл, ну позволь ты спасти лишь тебя одного, хоть любою ценой,  
ведь если иначе — тебя прямо здесь перекрошит.

мой ангел, неужто совсем ты не хочешь остаться живым?  
ещё предстоит мне о многом тебе (не) сказать.  
(не) позволяя сиянью тебя обратить лишь в мерцающий дым,  
(не) буду я жить и сó смертью дальше играть.

и пальцы не чувствуют более слабого пульса на горле под кожей.  
в ужасе веки распахнуты; в глазах пустота кристальная.  
две мёрзлых слезы упали на скулы; всё — что-то за гранью возможного.

_не был уникален в своём одиночестве,  
но был одинок ты в своей уникальности._


End file.
